


More Important Things

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Draft Feels, Explicit Language, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, in hockey, unless you have a no movement clause written into your contract, staying with a team is never guaranteed.  Contracts can be bought out and trades can be made for a better pick in the draft. It’s the business side of the sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the draft for this - just saying.

The thing is, in hockey, unless you have a no movement clause written into your contract, staying with a team longer than a season is never guaranteed.  Contracts can be bought out and trades can be made for a better pick in the draft. It’s the business side of the sport. In order to have the best organization, the best team, trades are necessary. It’s a fact of life. It still feels like a kick in the chest when one of the guys on your team gets traded.

                “It’s not like my life is over Sid.” Beau rolled his eyes and he moved around Sid. He snagged a cherry tomato and popped between his lips. “And it’s Jersey. Not that far away. It’s a decent team. Lots of guys with tons of experience.”

                “It’s far enough.” Sid muttered under his breath as he bent to check the salmon in the oven.

                “What, it’s like four hours away!” Beau bumped his shoulder against Sid’s.

                “It’s almost six hours.” Sidney corrected before groaning. Beau smirked, “Couldn’t resist looking could you?”

                Sid turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest.  “There’s going to be so much for you to do. Training camps, media engagements, getting to know the new team.”

                Beau nudged Sid’s bare foot with his own. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other.”

                “We don’t play each other until after Christmas.” Sid pointed out.

                “We’ll still see each other.” Beau leaned in, resting a hand on Sid’s waist. His fingers tightened comfortingly. “We’ll make time. We always make time for what’s important.”

                “Yeah, just, it’s going to be different without you on the ice.” Sid ducked his head down, his chest flushed from admitting that out loud.

                “What? Not going to know what to do without hearing the guys screaming Sunshine at the top of their lungs? Or having a trainer run out on ice seeing what happened this time?” Beau teased. “Or the fact no one has a sense of humor as awesome as mine?”

                Sidney grinned, “I am going to miss you trolling interviewers. And wearing everyone else’s but your own hoodie on camera.”

                “My favorite is number 87.” Beau leaned in closer, raised his hands to tilt Sidney’s head back just enough that he could press a warm kiss to his lips. He sneaked one hand down to palm Sid’s ass “And I’m a total ass man. I can’t resist you when you’re like this.”

                “Like what?” Sid murmured in between kisses.

                “Miserable because you’re afraid that I’ll forget you.” Beau answered softly. “Because I get to remind you how much I really, _really_ want you.”

                Sid smiled into each of the kisses that Beau gave him. “Dinner’s going to burn.”

                “Let it burn.” Beau whispered as he nudged Sid towards the living room. Sid wrestled away from Beau’s hold to turn the oven off and took the salmon out to rest on the stove top. Beau sat heavily on the couch with a sigh. “Really Sid? There are more important things happening right now!”

                “I know,” Sid said as he moved into the living room. He wasted little time as he settled on Beau’s lap. He smirked when Beau’s hands automatically went to his ass, pulling him in tighter. He pressed an open mouthed kiss right below Beau’s ear. The moan that it elicited sent shivers down Sidney’s spine. “That’s why I didn’t want a fire interrupting us.”

                “I won’t even notice a fire.” Beau trailed off as Sidney took control of the kiss. “Maybe I should get traded every day.”

                “Shut the fuck up.” Sidney growled, “There are more important things going on right now.”


End file.
